In the case of changing disposable diapers or paper underpants of babies, infants or bedridden elderly people, the disposable diapers, etc. soiled with filth have been wrapped in paper or the like and disposed of in the past.
However, only by placing or wrapping the soiled material to be disposed of, such as disposable diaper, in a plastic bag or paper, an offensive odor is in the surrounding air to deteriorate the ambient environment.
Moreover, making a loud sound in the change of a diaper in the nighttime sometimes disturbs sleep of a person who is asleep in the same house or the same room. In particular, many of odor prevention bags or deodorizing bags that are on the market produce loud friction sounds when their openings are closed. Further, when their openings are tied, it is difficult to tie them sealed, and if the bags are stiff or have poor sliding properties, there are problems such that they are difficult to tie, and an odor leaks out from the knot because the knot is not sealed.
As a waste bag functioning as a used excrement-disposal tool, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-67857 (patent literature 1) is known. In the patent literature 1, a waste bag using a laminate film consisting of an outer layer of low-density polyethylene and an inner layer of high-density polyethylene has been proposed.
Also the present applicant has proposed, as a fecal odor blocking film, a film comprising an amorphous amide layer (A) containing an amorphous polyamide in an amount of not less than 70% by weight, and a polyolefin layer (B) and/or an adhesive resin layer (C), and having, if necessary, an aromatic polyamide layer (D), in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-281651 (patent literature 2).
Here, polyethylene films are inferior in blocking properties against a fecal odor, and therefore, excrement disposal or waste bags using polyethylene films emit a fecal odor and give unpleasant feeling to the users or the people around, so that excrement disposal or waste disposal films (fecal odor blocking films) having more excellent fecal odor blocking performance have been desired. It has been thought in the past that in order to impart odor blocking properties to plastic films, multilayer films containing an ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer, polyvinylidene chloride or the like that is considered to be a resin of excellent odor blocking performance are preferable. Of such resins, polyvinyldene chloride can be mentioned as a resin having excellent odor blocking performance. However, used bags in which excrement has been disposed of are frequently subjected to incineration, and when multilayer films comprising a vinylidene chloride-based resin are incinerated, there is a possibility of generation of dioxin, so that such films are undesirable from the viewpoint of environmental influence. On the other hand, the ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer is a non-chlorine-based resin and is preferable from the viewpoint of environmental influence. However, the odor blocking properties of the resin greatly vary depending upon the target odor, and multilayer films comprising the ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymer are markedly inferior in the fecal odor blocking performance to multilayer films comprising a vinylidene chloride-based resin.
Noting various properties of amorphous nylon, multilayer films containing amorphous nylon have been developed. However, these multilayer films use amorphous nylon for the main purpose of improvement in molding properties, improvement in labeling properties, prevention of curling, or the like, and sufficient level of odor blocking performance, particularly fecal odor blocking performance, has not been attained. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-347188 (patent literature 3), an ostomy bag (stoma appliance) obtained by laminating a polyethylene-based copolymer and a mixture of the copolymer and an amorphous polyamide resin so as to form a laminate of A (polyethylene)/B (the mixture)/A has been disclosed. This patent literature 3 is a bag having been fitted to a stoma in advance, and is entirely different in problems from a foul-odor-sealing bag that is used by being tied similarly to the present invention.